A Family Affair
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: InuXFB When Tohru Honda lost her mother she had always hoped that she would live with her aunt, Kagome Higurashi. But just three years later when her aunt shows out of nowhere saying that she came for her and her life is in danger, Tohru finds out that home is where the heart is.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story here for you. I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha; but I found a fascination with crossing over some of my favorite animes with Inuyasha. I really do hope you enjoy because I will not continue without reviews.

**A Family Affair**

Prologue

Thunder cut the air into shreds as it forked across the sky leaving a purplish bruise on the already darkening sky. The rain, pounding like hail through the sky, tried to drown the earth with each drop that it could wring from the heavens. And wind, not wanting to be left out howled and pushed; trying to buffet a car that was making it's slow way across a slippery road.

It was more then hard for one Kagome Higurashi to navigate through. The storm seemed as if it was just getting started as she clutched her steering wheel for support. Her big doe brown eyes darting to the directions she had taped to her dashboard before looking at the unfamiliar terrain blurred by rain through her car window. A heavy sigh pushing passed her lips as she tried to hold in her frustration but she couldn't help but think to herself that this weather was perfect.

'The world finally matches my insides,' she thought bitterly before wiping away angry tears with the back of her hand. "Stay strong Higurashi," she chided herself inhaling before letting out a tearful sigh.

If she had known that returning through the well to her own era would have caused so much chaos she would have gladly let Inuyasha toss the rock over the well. Her heart seemed to be right in her shoes now at the thought of what she found when the eighteen year old had tugged her yellow backpack out from the bone eater's well.

In all her three years that she had traveled with her feudal friends to look for the jewel shards she had never thought her heart could bleed so badly. Not when Kikyou kissed Inuyasha did she feel so betrayed nor even when Inuyasha had decided that he would look to see if the dead miko was alive.

None of it had made her want to tear out her wavy, ebony locks in despair before opening her mouth to cry. Cry for the house that she had spent her whole childhood growing up in, defiled by the blood of her own family. The signs of Naraku were prominent in just the smell of miasma that clung to the house with the stench of blood and death.

She had walked into her house ready to cry out greetings to her family. But then she stared as if in a dream through the wreckage in her house. Walking past the mangled remains of her cat before pausing to shed a few tears for her grandfather and mother's corpses. She had wanted to fall down to her knees and cry until she couldn't cry anymore but something stopped her.

Written in blood on her living room floor was this message: '_I will kill all that you love miko unless you join me. I'll start with your family then your friends before finishing off that damn hanyou Inuyasha once and for all. Signed Naraku_.' It was as if Naraku had taken care in doing this greatest of acts since he actually pushed her furniture back neatly. The blood had been taken probably from her grandfather before he finished it off with her mother and cat. But that still didn't explain…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the dying coughs of her mother's car. She would have gotten herself a car a long time ago but for the fact that she was busy battling monsters in the feudal era. She sighed in frustration and beat the palm of her hand against the steering wheel. "Work damn it!" she cursed, her face flushed in anger.

She watched with a sicken heart as the car lights died out, flickered, then died out completely leaving them in complete darkness. Another curse ready itself on her lips before she slumped over the steering wheel. 'This can't be happening to me,' she thought.

It had taken her nearly a week to stay behind and talk to the police when they had come. Then she had to retrieve her brother who had, thank god, been sleeping over at a friend's house when the massacre happened. She turned her head to look at her brother Souta who stared steadily ahead.

"Souta…" she trailed off. Her fingers brushed back a stray lock of his black hair but the eleven year old didn't even look at her. His brown eyes stared ahead even when she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Souta stay here and I'll be back," she instructed before stepping out of the car. "Don't let anyone take you away, okay?" she asked him.

The teenaged boy barely answered as he finally turned his head to look at her with almost lifeless eyes. His lips parted as if to speak before closing and looking ahead at the steady downpour.

She bit her bottom lip before stepping back. It seemed to Kagome that her brother looked like a little waif, so fragile that a sudden harsh word could break him even more then he was now. She had the strongest urge to rush back to him, fling open the door and hug him but she resisted by nearly biting her tongue. Pivoting on the balls of her feet she clutched the piece of paper that held the directions.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

A steady pounding of the door was heard before silence. Then as if the person wasn't sure that the occupants didn't hear, they pounded on the door again.

"I'll get it," Yuki volunteered as he stood up from the couch.

"No don't worry Sohma-san I'll get the door," Tohru quickly volunteered and dusted off her hands with the dishtowel. Traces of flour clung to her apron that she was taking off and a smudge smeared across her nose where she had scratched an itch.

She folded the pale yellow apron carefully as she walked. A kind smile was thrown at Yuki as she passed the gray haired male before she walked towards the door. "I wonder who could it be at this time?" she thought aloud to herself. She hoped that it wasn't Haru that had ended up loosing herself in the storm because then it would mean the poor cow would most likely develop a cold.

But even as she unlocked the door and pushed back the sliding door she had not expected the wet figure that greeted her. Fingers carelessly brushing back ebony locks that was insistent on clinging to hers scalp and face no matter if she tucked some behind her hear. A tired smile spread across lips that were on the verge of trembling with sadness as sad doe brown eyes fell on Tohru.

"I… your still alive. He hasn't… he hasn't killed you yet," she laughed almost hysterically. "Ruru… chan. Ruru… chan… my dear, sweet niece" she murmured brokenly and enveloped the, sixteen soon to be seventeen year old, teenager in a hug. The need to sob was strong in the older woman but she choked it back even as hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"It can't be… I… it can't be… Aunt Gome. I haven't… I…" Tohru's voice cracked; she couldn't seem to finish her sentence as she began to sob against her Aunt's shoulder. It had been so long that she couldn't keep the tears back. The last time she saw her was at her mother's funeral and she remembered herself wanting badly to go with her Aunt only to have her sadly decline.

"What the hell is going on?" came a gruff voice as Kyo stuck his head inside the hallway. He looked in shock as he saw Tohru hugging and crying against a black haired woman. Two pairs of watery brown eyes looked up at him for a measured moment before they filled up with more tears.

"She's my… my aunt. Her name is—" began Tohru before feeling herself nearly buckling under Kagome's weight.

The older woman smiled weakly and touched Tohru's wet cheek before murmuring an apology. "Sorry… Souta in the car outside," she barely managed to gasp before collapsing.

"Oh gods, Kyo help me," cried out Tohru in shock. Her legs nearly buckled under the dead weight.

Kyo quickly grabbed Kagome and scooped her into his arms before Tohru fell over. The stress of all that was happening to Kagome seemed to have all crashed over at once. Neither seemed to realize that Kyo was holding Kagome and the cat had not transformed.

To be continued…

A/N: Kagome is a year older then Tohru and her older sister is Kyoko Honda. Kyoko and Kagome both share the same father but different mothers. Souta is Tohru's young Uncle and is eleven since he was eight in the beginning of the anime. Three years has passed in both the Fruits Basket world and the Inuyasha world when this story takes place.


End file.
